1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive unit, in particular for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drive units usually are screwed to a holder to ensure a stable arrangement during torque transmission. A screwed connection of this type is complicated, however, and usually does not allow precision adaptation because the screwed connection bores previously are fixed on the drive unit and on the holder. Thus, a minor, tolerance-induced displacement relative to one another often is not possible.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a drive unit that can be fastened simply and quickly in a positionally stable and durable manner, while permtting tolerance-induced adaptations in the positioning of the drive unit. It is also an object of the invention to provide secure mounting of a drive unit on a mounting unit.